Spendin' The Night
by Mintwafflez
Summary: Denmark and Netherlands find a petting zoo under the mightnight stars. - Den/Nether, shounen-ai.


**Spendin' The Night**

This is the oddest thing I think I've festered over. Merry Christmas to a friend of mine who had Denmark/Netherlands on her wish list to Santa Dante. Though… ha.

Due to lack of human names, this has a lot of descriptors. Denmark is the blue eyed blond. Netherland is brunette and dark eyed.

* * *

Something caught around the small of his back and it dusted with cruelty, raising goose flesh across his exposed arms. His red sleeves were rolled to his elbows, sure, but he could feel the sensation jitter all the way to his brain. Choking, the Dane laughed fully. "Stop! Oh, god, stop it already, d-dude!" he faltered wildly, pressing his own palms to the sleek edge of the counter top, "If I wasn't so baked, I'd… s-slap ya!"

Netherland was caught in the ecstasy of the other's mans laugh rather than the substances ground under his nails and the residue scattered across his body for a moment. He wasn't comfortable enough to laugh, a well rounded observant man, but he chuckled something inaudible and leaned back against the bar. Oddly, his hair is still perfectly gelled, an upward nest that had been combed through enough times that night to be permanently stuck that way.

"I swear this was like, one of the only things you'd never find on Norway's things to not do at a meeting, man, this is so awesome. You really do this all the time?" There was a sparkle in his eye above the mad man's smile. Denmark leaned back to breathe some clean air before hovering in Netherland's space again. He didn't wait for a response. "What can we do like this?"

"A lot of things," he grumbled with a shrug, batting at the wide eyed blond, "It's the same as bein' drunk but lasts a lot longer." Somewhere beyond them in an adjacent room the grandfather clocks striked midnight and he blinked at each loud 'bong, bong, bong'. The meeting had ended several hours ago by now, but yet he could still picture the Nordics as they shoved Denmark forward and waved icily. Something about needing a break, but he was too clouded now to sort it out.

"S'we're going out onto the city. Pro, as legit as this can get, I'm taking you out there, we can't turn back at all. Come on, let's go."

The brunette couldn't remember agreeing, but that's one of the things he's learned in the short night. There's no disagreeing with Denmark. His feet are heavy as they march through the barren streets of Holland – it's not quite time for the bar crowd to be kicked out, so the road is theirs as the other man marches proudly in his outfit of crimson and black.

"Iceland has this like, damn bird," he chortled loudly, gesturing to the street lamp as if it helped his point, "and I kinda like it. Animals maul things, so, I'm thinkin' we get one too."

He was prompted to go 'Dude, that's fantastic!' but being the responsible one, Netherlands shook his head sternly and caught up. They normally stand at the same height but the Dane is hunched over so far there's a considerable difference tonight. "No, we won't do that."

"No, no we won't," the blond chuckled, rolling his shoulders. "We'll just look at them, right, Netherlands?"

* * *

He'd be damned if he remembered how they hoisted themselves over the bars enclosing the large park, but that was for another time. He was standing in the zoo with a stranger a bit too skunked to do anything but imitate animal noises.

There's a petting zoo on the North end, and he only knows this because he's been here before, once, with Japan. Idly, the elder man realized that was the only and last time he had ever been here. He wasn't a part of the cutesy zoo crowd. Netherlands twisted the end of his scarf into his palm, watching as the fibers shed on his palms.

"Look at this!" the Dane bawked, gesturing before him. Somehow in his stupor he wedged the lock open, maniac grin still set in place as he lifted the creature by the arm pits, swinging it around and into the brunette's view. "You like rabbits, right, man?"

He accepted it, feeling the heart beat of the creature through the thick of his shirt. It's eyes were as wide as the moon so Netherland dragged a finger across it's head, between the ears and down the round spots across the back. He was rather found of rabbits. It took a little more effort for Denmark to jimmy the second lock, and then there was a matching creature in his own lanky arms. It was a pitch black compared to the molten bunny in the brunette's hold and he watched silently as the red clad nation cuddled it cutely.

"These things taste good, too," Denmark stated mutely, reaching out so the noses of the creatures touched briefly, "but like, how many kids y'think terrorize them in a day?"

A duck in the nearest cage quacked at the noise as the blond babbled onwards, stroking each animal in turn affectionately. It was bizarre, everything suddenly was tonight, he usually kept his adventures at home. The Dane was a violent drunk but such a… virgin stoner. It made Netherlands feel goofy himself, grunting in response as the other nation hiked the small fence, strolling out into the open field beside them. There was a small park in the corner but he avoided it, instead opting for sitting square in the middle. The sleek rabbit was accustomed already to noise and didn't give a struggle as the man continued to fondle it.

Netherlands sat beside him and allowed his lop to sit before him in the grass. His dark eyes watched it investigate before it mowed down a few of the offending blades around him and the action provoked a small smile.

"… are you alright?"

Denmark nodded, letting his fingers dance in his lap. His head is craned back far enough his hair is a waterfall off of his scalp. "Dude, you should of totally introduced yourself sooner. This is a-fucking-mazing."

The Dutch nodded slowly, not really sure which part the younger nation was referring to and caressed velvet ears for a moment as he pondered. A cricket was baying behind them and suddenly the blond lashed around, paranoia with the noise before his attention jerked back to his catch. Oh, a rabbit!

"We're keeping you at home next time," Netherlands informed blandly, reaching over and lifting the dark creature and letting it dangle helplessly for a moment. It's legs gave a kick and he set it down out of the blond's grasp in the tall patch of grass. Both nations were transfixed as the animals bumped noses again. "I was told you get angry; you'd need a babysitter."

"Nah," he breathed, "Where would you ever hear that?"

Well, it was true he knew. He could see the muscles lining under his clothing, the way his shoulders rippled as he ran a hand through the grass. They were both nothing to scoff at. Denmark laughed suddenly and Netherlands returned his attention, dark eyes latching with blue suddenly.

"I'm feeling my judgment come back here, but for some reason…" he mused with a deep sigh, playing with the earth around him still. He laughed again and then fell back into the grass, startling the stolen animals to hop forward a few leaps. "… Dude, just come here."

Netherlands wasn't fond of this 'dude' business but moved over anyways, keeping his actions muted to not scare away the rabbits any further. Stony faced, he prompted Denmark with a look.

They kissed, and behind the blond's jaw and mouth he could feel the power of another nation just wanting to spend some time outside of responsibility.

* * *

**Planning Process**:

**Rosalina**: "'HEY DUDE I HAVE SOME CRACK. WANNA BE BEST FRIENDS?' 'SURE MAN'"

**Dante**: "YES."

As a note, this is NOT what I intended to write but then it got a mind of its own. I swear on all my Spain/America! It started as one thing, a more serious thing actually, and then it ended as this. Ffffffffft. In all honesty, I wanted to write about Netherlands having a bent pinky and Denmark thinking he broke his hand or something in a war, but instead it's just muscle memory from holding too many joints. Genius right? Many props for Nerdfighters. DFTBA. And this reminds me of so many other things. So props to Boys and Paper Towns, too. I swear I didn't realize that until after it was done. Merry Christmas once more, Smoof-a-bidoof.


End file.
